Home is where the heart is
by TheHermioneIsabella
Summary: Anastasia Black has suffered a lifetime of heart ache.The black family disowned her when her Father went to Azkaban, now he is dead. Sirius Black is dead. Anastasia has been living with the Weasley's for three years. She is hopelessly in love with George, but does he feel the same way? Is George the one to mend her shattered heart? Shocking revelation will unfold. Love Story.
1. 1 Warm Hearts,Warm Fire

**Home is where the heart is.**

I missed him. I missed him more than I could ever express with words. I sighed, breathing in the warmth of the crackling fire; hoping somehow it would melt the icy pain that rushed through my veins. I knew Harry was just as sad as I was, but we were both too distraught to talk about it. So I was alone. Mrs Weasleys' astounding attempt to bring my life back to normality was admirable, she'd always practically been my Mother, and I loved her dearly. The photo album lay on the floor, the tatty leather cover wearing thin and my head rested on my knees as I sat beside it. We were so happy, I watched as Dad and I hugged each other tightly proudly wearing our Gryffindor hats and scarves, we were proud to be different. Dad and I were never like the rest of the Black family. Harry had no living relatives, my Dad was his Godfather, the only piece of almost family he ever knew. Me ,I had family, but they didn't care, didn't want me,to them I was not their relative. With a flourish of my wand, a small Hedgehog leapt out of nowhere, it scurried and hopped around the room and into the air, leaving wisps of silvery blue behind it. A tear drops trickled down my face, and as it did so a Coyote leapt over the sofa and flew past my face and joined the Hedgehog in their flight of happiness. Hastily ,I wiped away my tears yet I could feel that my face was still damp with sadness.

"Hey" a friendly voice muttered, I quickly turned my head in the direction of the noise until my eyes met his.

"Hey George" I choked,forcing a smile, our patronuses vanished as he walked over to sit opposite me by the fire. His hazel eyes glanced at the photo album, I could tell he decided not to ask, incase he upset me.

"How do you know I'm George?" he smirked at first, but then his mouth burst into a grin.

"Your eyes" I smiled, waving my hand near the flames, feeling the heat.

"But we're twins, our eyes are the same colour, even Mum has trouble telling us apart"

"Not the colour" I replied "Just something different" an awkward silence elapsed for a few moments until we both laughed because there was nothing to say.

"It's nice to see you smile Anna" notes of sympathy and sincerity lingering in his voice. The radio buzzed in the background. I picked up the photo album and patted the floor next to me, so he would come and sit next to me. George scooted over , so our arms were touching.

"So this is why you're awake at 2 o'clock in the morning" George looked down at the brown leather cover, he was concerned, everyone was, but wounds take time to heal, why didn't they understand?

"you don't have to pretend to be okay all the time, you know that, right?" his voice was mellow and soothing. I gave a single nod and slid my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes as he flicked the pages of moving pictures.

I liked George, I _really_ liked George. George however, was too good of a friend though, I never wanted to mess things up and lose him. When I heard the small dull thud , the closing of the album, I opened my eye once more. The radio sung quietly, I could tell it was the weird sisters playing. George rose to his feet and held out his hand. "Care to dance?", there was a twinkle in his eye,I could feel my cheeks burning red with embarrassment but I agreed to the gesture. He pulled our bodies close together in hug , noses almost touching ,and we swayed back and forth. George ran his fingers carefully through my mahogany curls and kissed the top my head. I felt like I was floating. Calm and free on an ocean of the night sky. The twilight caressing my skin as my fingertips brushed the stars that twinkled by. My head swiftly moved off his shoulder and I stared into his eyes. We'd been dancing for so long that the songs had changed numerous times. Before I knew it his hand found it's way to my cheek and his lips met mine. A short lived giggle burst through our parted lips as we bumped noses. His lips were sweet like honey, and charged with electricity,which made my whole body shiver. What was happening? I was kissing George, my best friend George. His hands dove into my hair as we moved in tandem, meeting in tempting exploration. George regretfully pulled away, yet kept hold of my hand.

"Anna, I-" but before he could finish, I slipped out of his hands and ran up the stairs leaving behind a confused and hurt George. What was I doing? I couldn't lose anyone else, if George and I didn't work out, we could never piece back together our friendship. He would be gone like my Dad.

**Breakfast at the Burrow**

The house buzzed with activity,the knitting needles were busy knitting their own jumper,Mrs Weasley busied herself with everyone's breakfast, Harry and Ron were hurrying to get ready for breakfast in time,Ginny and Hermione were of course already dressed and sat chatting away in the living room. Loud bangs every now and then tore through the carcass of the house, for any other wizarding family this would have been a shock, but everyone knew the twins were working on products for their joke shop . Mr Weasley on the other hand was de-knoming the garden for the fifth time this week.

"Breakfast" Molly Weasley's voice bellowed through the house. " Anastasia dear, help me lay the table" she said with a sympathetic smile. "Sure" I smiled.

"I'll help too" beamed Hermione , taking hold of a stack of plates. Ginny made no such offer as she was too preoccupied with her pygmy puff. "How are you?" this time her smile had vanished.

" Getting there" I smiled in the absence of hers "I just need time, but I'm feeling much better" I had an inkling Mrs weasley was listening, so I didn't say much.

"That's good. That's great!" Her words were hesitant "You should talk to Harry, it will help – _trust me_" She wrapped her arms around me in a reassuring hug.

"Thank you" I whispered.

We all gathered around the breakfast table, the boys and Ginny polished off their bacon and eggs, whilst Hermione and I munched down a bowl of cheeri owls.

"Where did you disappear to last night Georgie?" announced Fred.

"Oh – um , I came down to get a drink" stuttered George, I always liked how he was slightly quieter than his twin.

"It took you an hour and a half to get a drink,did it? Are you sure you're alright?" Fred enquired further. George glanced at me, I attempted to keep eye contact, but the moment had passed.

"Now you mention it Fred, You do look rather peaky George." Mrs Weasley had now joined the conversation. I felt awful. Worse than awful. But George was too important to me, I couldn't lose him, I loved him too much.

"I'M FINE" George left the table and ran outside. I kept thinking about our kiss, it made me feel dizzy. I'd never seen George like this before. The table became deadly silent, we were all waiting for something to happen, though no one was sure what.

"Should someone go after him?" uttered Ginny.

"I'll go" I stated,but I'm sure everyone detected the uncertainty in my voice.

**Wandering in the Weasley's Garden**

The weasley's garden was more of a miniature forest, wildly overgrown and untamed. But it made me feel safe. George was nowhere in sight.

"ugh, where are you George" I muttered to myself.

"Up here" I looked up to see a smirking Ginger haired boy sitting in a tree

"Come down"

"Why don't you come up?" Still feeling dreadful about fleeing from our kiss, I climbed up and joined him.

It was awkwardly quiet for a while, neither of us could bare to look at each other.

"I'm sorry" I breathed.

This time he looked directly at me, almost staring. "I'm sorry too" then he looked away.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I misread the situation, I didn't mean to upset you" his voice trailed off, and all I wanted to do was kiss him again and tell him how I feel. I replied quickly , so he knew I meant it.

" You didn't upset me"

"Then what did I do?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him, so I was by his side.

He made me nervous, I'd wanted to be with him for so long ,and I had to act like I didn't.

"Everyone's worried about you, come back inside" I couldn't face it, I had been hopelessly taken with George for years, but we'd entered a danger zone and I didn't know if I should move forward or exit.

"Anastasia , Please, tell me"

I could feel my eyes watering "You're my best friend George, I don't want us to be together"

George couldn't bring himself to look at me , his eyes were as damp as mine. " but only because I don't ever want to lose you, I can't bare to lose anyone else" my face was streaming with tears.

"Anna" he whispered against my mouth. His breath felt warm and sweet against me.

I knew what he was feeling. I was feeling it, too. I didn't want to talk; I just needed to go with what I was feeling. My words weren't like his – easy to come by and just right - and I didn't want to say something wrong. His breath was a little shorter now as he pulled back slightly.

"Anna- I'll never leave you" My lips moved against his without thought and I wrapped my arms around him. The touch of his tongue against mine ignited a curious, melting feeling in my stomach. My arms held him tighter, closer, and I felt his body shift against mine.

There was no denying what I felt, what he felt. He had been so good to me, so gentle and patient and sweet.

The tree where we sat was one of many in the vast garden . The watery winter sunlight seeped through the iridescent leaves illuminating Georges face. The branches grew in such a curious way that an inverse dome was made. That was where we lay. His eyes reflected the innermost spark of brilliance. It was as though I could see the gears of his mind turning to reveal pure elation, and that moment changes every time I look into them. Every moment that I gaze is different from the last. Each moment is ephemeral and displays a different story about what is going on in that head of his. That's what I saw in his eyes, that's what I saw that was different from Fred.


	2. 2 Secrets are meant to be found out

**Alarmingly loud voices**

George's POV

I awoke with a giant grin on my face. Nothing and no one could make my ridiculously happy mood falter. Everything was perfect the sky was bluer, the grass was greener, and I didn't care how cheesy my thoughts were.

"Someone's happy" Fred chirped, eyeing me with suspicion. "What's her name?" he teased.

"Huh, what? Who's name?" I laughed nervously.

"Mate I'm your twin brother, I know you too well." Fred paused and raised an eyebrow. I raised mine back. " What's the name of the girl you fancy, you plonker" Fred was clearly intent on interrogating me.

"There is no girl, I'm just excited about the joke shop"

"When have you ever been this excited about the joke shop? - Never."

" Okay, okay. There is a girl. And she's brilliant, but don't say anything."

"What's her name?"

"Not telling!" I taunted sounding like a three year old.

"Well, then give me one letter in her name?"

"Fred Leave it alone, please"

"Alright , have it your way then" Fred Beamed, I didn't like the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Does our Best Friend know about this mystery girl?"

"No Fred, don't" I didn't want anyone to hear, Anna was fragile. No one can know yet.

"ANASTASIA!" Fred ran down to the 4th story of the burrow. "ANNA!"

"Yes?" Anastasia popped round the door frame , facing Fred and I. " What on earth are you shouting for? She quizzed.

"George is in love" Fred taunted.

"shut up" I muttered, glancing at Anna. Her smile was almost as big as mine was this morning.

"Oh really?" she laughed " So who is this lovely girl?"

"Yeah George" Fred and Anna both looked at me.

"Umm, well – I , umm" Oh God. What was I supposed to say? " I can't say much, but she's beautiful and well, I love her". I stared at my feet to cover up my embarrassment . My cheeks were on fire. Mustering the gryffindor spirit I gazed up at Anna. I could tell she was holding back from something. And then her lips moved to make the three words, that made me the happiest guy in the world. "I love you" She mouthed. Fred thankfully didn't see. Anastasia and I smiled wide, then Fred's eyes widened.

"You two! It's Anna! George and AN-" before Fred could finish his sentence, which was at an alarmingly loud volume, Anna muttered "Silencio" and with a flourish of her wand Fred became mute.

Anna dragged Fred and me into her room. " Fred" she whispered. "You can't say anything, well not yet anyway". We both smiled because Fred was _silently_ shouting furiously.

"Sorry Fred, but we want this to work and if it doesn't it's going to make me being apart of the family difficult" Anna muttered a counter curse and Fred slumped into red armchair in the corner of her room.

"Why didn't you guys, tell me?" Fred said softly.

" Because it just happened, literally" Anna wrapped her arms around Fred.

"And you guys are a secret?" Fred questioned

"For now" I replied.

"FRED,GEORGE, ANASTASIA!" Molly Weasley's voice echoed through the house.

Anna rolled her eyes. The three of us raced down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, everyone was gathered in the living room, glancing curiously at one another.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Dad was the first to speak, " Ah, you three. This is Amelia Abernathy. Her Parents were taken by some Death eaters. So Molly and I, have offered for us to stay with us for a while."

I glanced anxiously at Fred and Anna. The house was already crowded enough people, it was practically bursting at the seams.

"Hang on, Isn't she a Slytherin?" Fred pressed.

"Fred!" Molly snapped "Her parents have been taken by death eaters"

"I thought her parents _were_ death eaters!" Anna spoke without thinking,slight regret flashed over her eyes,but she knew she had a point.

"Yes, yes they _were" _Dad tried to diffuse the situation. "But they tried to leave and now they've been missing for days" Amelia sobbed. But the only people she was convincing was Mum and Dad.

"Anastasia" Mum's voice was unsure " Amelia will be staying in your room".

"What?! You're joking! The girl who has bullied and tormented me, since my first day at Hogwarts!"

"I'm sorry Anna" Amelia said in the most dramatic voice. " I just want a second chance to put things write" She sobbed loudly once more. I touched Anna's shoulder, hoping she would find some comfort. I knew this would be killing her.

"There there Amelia" Mum tried to comfort her. "Anna will show you the way to your room".

**The Guest that won't go**

Anastasia's POV

Amelia hopped off her chair and followed me up the stairs. When we reached the door, I opened it and she practically flung herself inside.

"Well,I suppose this will have to do. This house is such a dump." She muttered.

"WHAT did you say?" I was furious, how dare she insult the hospitality of the weasley's.

"Nothing, Anna"

"Only my friends call me Anna. It's Anastasia to you."

"Sure Anna. Oh, How's your Dad? Is he out of Azkaban yet? Oh no, sorry I forgot. He's dead isn't he. Such a shame, you never got to spend much time together."

It felt like someone had ripped out my guts. I wanted to scream. I wanted to say something that would make the pain go away. My head was close to exploding. The flash backs, the sympathy from others. I needed to get her out of the house, I needed Fred and George to help me.

"That hurt, well played" That's all I could manage to say. There was no point denying it.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Amelia screamed. "I JUST WANT ANOTHER CHANCE TO PROVE I'M DIFFERENT NOW". Amelia smiled , evil seeping into the corner of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" What was She up to? My brain was buzzing with confusion.

"WHAT'S going on in here" Arthur Weasley burst through the door.

"She, she- she said my parents were probably dead. And that she hoped i'd end up like them" Amelia flung herself onto my bed. Whilst Arthur pulled me outside.

" Anna , I can't believe you"

"Arthur, I swear , I never said that, she set me up"

" I don't want to hear it. She's in the same situation you were in three years ago"

"I know but-"

"Please don't say anything else, I'm very disappointed in you"

I couldn't bare to listen to another word. I ran upstairs, burst into the twins room and flung my arms around George.

"What happened?" George said , rocking me me back and forth.

"She brought up my Dad. She said it in the cruellest way. AND THEN, she started screaming about "how could you" and told your Dad that I said her parents were dead and that she'd end up the same way. SO, now your Dad is furious with me. URGH I HATE HER." I flung myself onto one of the twins bed.

" I'm not even sure what you just said" Said George Utterly confused " but she brought up your Dad?"

"Yes" I choked

"You can share with Fred and I, can't she Fred?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way" Fred said darkly.

"Share what?"

"Our room, you're not staying in a room with that _evil cow._"

"Accio Anastasia's belongings" muttered Fred.

Before I could say a word. All my belongings flew through the door. Fred and Georges bedroom was in the attic,with a beautifully heigh ceiling.

"Thank yo-"

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George"

They waved their wands in unison and a small staircase erupted in the corner of the room, spiralling upwards, a floor grew from the staircase spreading across and cutting half the height of the room. My Bed and furniture rose into the air , and settled on the new floor above us.

"That was _bloody brilliant"_

"Sounds like something Ron would say!" George teased. I pushed him playfully. He pulled me close and caressed my cheek,before slowly pressing his lips against mine. I tried to deepen the kiss, so he would know I was grateful.

"Not in front of me please" Fred interrupted.

"Sorry" I giggled. I wouldn't let Amelia get to me anymore. No one wanted her here, everyone would help me. Amelia had to go, before she caused any more trouble.


	3. 3 Knife in the heart, a kiss on the lips

**Ominous eyes never stop watching**

Anastasia's POV

"Well well, I'm sure the rest of the family will be interested to know that Anna and whichever twin you are, are together. Have you told anyone? Or can I be the first to spread the word?" Amelia sneered peering into Fred and Georges room, now my room too.

George and I stared at each other in horror. She'd seen our kiss. It seemed so stupid not to tell anyone, but after the death of my Dad , I didn't want anyone to give me that pitying, sympathetic look , ever again. And if everyone knew that's exactly what would happen if George and I broke up. If we're a secret, it makes the pain that bit more bearable.

"Nothing to say?" Amelia's face was unbearable to look at. " Actually you're quite hot" a wicked smile slowly grew on her face. "what's your name?".

George glared, unimpressed that she found him attractive. "George" he muttered.

"Well _George, _you and I are going to start dating. No more you and Anna. If I see you two together, I may just have to get my parents to drop by." her smile was sick ans sadistic.

"That's absurd!" I shouted, "and aren't your parents missing?" Fred and George glanced at eachother, giving a knowing look.

Amelia pulled up her sleeve to reveal a mark. A skull and snake engraved on her pale skin. The dark mark.

"My Parents aren't missing at all you know, Death eaters want to keep an eye on you since you're playing host to Harry Potter. Oh and don't think about telling anyone. If you do, then it's bye bye Mr and Mrs Weasley."

Fred lurched at Amelia, but I pulled him back.

None of us could see a logical explanation out of this.

"So let me get this straight. You want to date my boyfriend. And if he doesn't agree, you're going to kill his parents." The words that came out of my mouth didn't sound real. This was absurd, mad , stupid, ridiculous, there aren't enough adjectives to even describe it.

"Yeah" she laughed "Now come on George, let's go and tell everyone you're taking me out for dinner tonight."

George gazed at me, tears glazing his eyes. I knew what he was feeling because I felt it too. We'd waited so long to be together and now it was all being ripped away. I wanted to hold him, and kiss him and tell him that it would be alright. Before he walked out of the door , his hand brushed against , he held it for a few seconds and then let go. I don't think he could bring himself to look back. In the blink of an eye George was gone.

Fred wrapped his arms around me from behind, and I turned around to face him and nuzzled into his chest.

"We'll get him back, I don't know when, but we will" Fred's voice was shaky but he was sure of his words. I hugged him tighter. Was it worth a risk? If we failed Mr and Mrs Weasley would die. The twins would never forgive me. I wanted to give up and go far away, so I couldn't cause anymore pain.

**A long distance relationship**

Georges POV

For the next few days, life was complete torture. All Anna and I could was glance at eachother from a far. Amelia had forbidden us to speak, hug or touch, and neither of us dared to challenge her incase of a fatal move. I missed Anna , her mahogany curls, the warmth and passion in her eyes, her laugh, the touch of her hand in mine. The list was endless.

Amelia was Anna's opposite. Sleek blonde hair, cold and stony eyes, her conceited smile. She was repulsive. I delved out of my thoughts for awhile and wandered downstairs. I listened.

"Mrs Weasley, How long is Amelia going to stay?" I could hear Anna talking with Mum.

"Well dear, it's a very sad situation for her at the moment, Arthur and I have agreed to let her stay as long as she wants." I could tell Mum didn't sound over joyed about the idea, but she was doing what she thought was right.

"So, Amelia could be staying..._Indefinitely" _Anna's voice cracked half way through her sentence.

"Yes I s'pose, if she needs to" Mum stopped cleaning the the dishes and turned to face Anna.

"I know you don't see eye to eye, but we must do what's right. Arthur told me what you said to her y'know"

"I never said anything Molly, I swear. She set me up. She said some stuff about- about my Dad. And then she started screaming random things I'd never said. She's trying to turn everyone against me. You know I would never say anything like that Molly"

Mum flung her arms around Anna , and squeezed her tightly. She whispered something in Anna's ear which made Anna laugh loudly. I smiled, it was nice to see her happy, it was good to hear her laugh.

From that day on, I kept listening, I wanted to hear Anna's voice and to see he smile once again.

I listened outside my brothers bedroom.

"Anna , we've been so stupid! Why didn't I think of this before?" Fred exclaimed

"Think of what"

"We're twins, We're identical"

"You finally noticed. _Well done._" Anna chuckled

"Well why don't we switch places?"

"Fred that's Genius!" There was a long pause. "But I doubt it would work, we've left it too long, they've made memories Fred. If you say one thing wrong, the situation becomes fatal" he voice trailed off.

" I can do it , I know I can! George and I can swap every now and then. At least you can spend some time together"

"But if you slipped up, you and George would never forgive me. If Molly and Arthur died , then i'd never forgive myself." her voice softened on my name, I replayed it in my head on a loop.

Fred didn't reply, he didn't want to risk it. I didn't want him to either.

Footsteps erupted behind me, I pivoted on the spot.

"Hermione!"

"Eavesdropping , are you?" I didn't reply to her. "I can't believe you'd betray Fred and Anna like this. Can't you see she's using you George!?I don't want you to get hurt"

There was nothing I could say,moments passed and it became awkward. Hermione turned to leave.

"Thank you" Hermione forced a smile at my words. "for looking out for me". Confusion spread across her face, and then I was alone.

A month had passed. I had been forced to move into Amelia's room, and sleep next to her in the same bed! This of course meant I didn't sleep, and so I had to nap during the day. I could hear Anna sobbing at night. She was in a worse place than ever now. First her Dad had been taken away from her and now me. Fred and I were growing apart, Amelia never left my side and Fred couldn't bare to be in her company. My life was a misery. Amelia clung to me at night, she would rest her face on my chest, it made me squirm. Her scent was sickly. There was one night. One dreadful night, when she kissed me. My lips were motionless , but I didn't push her away. I felt ashamed, that I let fear get the better of me.

As I sat in a daydream, wallowing in self pity. Amelia suddenly grabbed my hand and rushed me into the kitchen, where everyone was waiting. My eyes were tired, so was my heart. Anna rushed to my side and gave me a _what's going on_ glare. I shrugged. Hermione and Ginny gave me a disgusted look, they were ashamed that I was dating Amelia. Harry and Ron also avoided eye contact. Just when I thought I couldn't lose anything else

"I'm pregnant" Amelia cried in excitement.

My mouth dropped like a pebble in water. It dropped quickly and I couldn't pull it back up.

No one spoke. I looked at everyone's face:

Harry. Pity.

Ron. Confused.

Ginny. Disgust.

Hermione. Horrified.

Fred. Ashamed.

Mum. A fake smile.

Dad. Disappointment

Anastasia. Heartbreak.

"George and I are so hap-"

"SHUT UP" I bellowed "SHUT UP, SHE'S LYING" Distraught, my eyes streamed with tears as I pushed over the kitchen table.

"I love Anna" I sobbed.

"What about our baby?" Amelia struggled to stay composed.

"SHE'S A DEATH EATER, SPYING ON HARRY, SHE THREATENED TO KILL MUM AND DAD IF I TOLD!" I gasped for air "BUT I CANT DO IT ANYMORE, YOU ALL HATE ME WHEN IM WITH HER"

I turned to Anna. " I'm sorry I can't do it anymore, I -"

My words were stopped, her arms were around me , holding me closer than ever,Her lips were on mine, and my hands found their way to her waist. Our lips were moving together just like they always had. Her fingers were knotting in my hair. I didn't care that everyone was watching, I _needed_ Anna and she needed me. I could hear her heart beat and flutter ,the softness of her lips, the taste of her mouth, the warmth that spread out through my body, making me feel like nothing had changed. Time was motionless.


	4. Surfaces are deceiving Truth concealing

**New Beginnings**

Anastasia's POV

We had just broken our kiss when a loud crack roared through the house.

"Don't worry, Arthur has taken her to the ministry. They ought to sort it out" Molly muttered

"She was Death Eater?" exclaimed Ron. "Why the bloody hell didn't anyone realize?"

And then silence fell again. No one could quite believe what had happened. Not another word was muttered until bedtime, when we all went our separate ways.

I lay in my Bed listening to the twins tossing and turning in their sleep. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight. My thoughts were interrupted when a strong arm wrapped itself around my body.

"Can't sleep either" George said as he held me close and pulled the duvet over us.

I smiled in acknowledgement, and pressed my lips on his,before nuzzling into his chest. "I love you" my voice was small.

"I love you too" And then we fell asleep in each others arms.

**5 months later**

Anastasia's POV

"Afternoon everyone" sung Mr Weasley popping his head round the front door.

"Afternoon Dad" chirped George. Molly pecked Athurs cheek and gave him a wink.

"Any news?" Mrs weasley did enjoy being in the know.

"Actually a shocking piece" Mr Weasley paused. " It seems Amelia really was pregnant after all".

I almost choked on my chocolate frog. Amelia was pregnant. She hadn't lied, it did cross my mind how she would have pulled the stunt off, but she was actually WITH CHILD.

"What? Poor Kid" I spoke without thinking, it was becoming a bad habit of mine.

"Anastasia!" Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrow at me. " Sorry" a guilty smile spread across my face.

"She tried to bring that child into our family" Arthur's voice was hurt.

"Can you blame her?" Molly, Arthur and George stared at me in bewilderment. They stared like I was crazy. " Well who wouldn't want to be a Weasley?! Her lot are Death Eaters, she probably wanted to bring the Kid up in a happy family environment" my voice was sincere , I meant every word.

There really was no better family than the Weasleys. They took me in when no one wanted me, put a roof over my head and food in my mouth. They gave me a family to be part of , they gave me love. I would be forever in there debt, because there was no way to repay how much kindness they had spent on me, that gift was too great.

All their eyes looked at me lovingly for too long, it made me uncomfortable, so I bowed my head to hide my blushing cheeks. I felt a kiss touch my face, I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew they were all grateful. I wish my Dad could see how happy I was, maybe he could. I wish even more that he were here to share it with me. If the Weasley's had taught me anything, it's that you don't need money to be happy, you just need each other.

"Come on gorgeous , let's go outside" George grabbed my hand and tugged me to the coat stand. He pulled my Gryffindor hat over my eyes, and kissed me, but his lips moved away too suddenly, unnaturally. I giggled and up my hat.

"Come on Georgeous" I smiled. George chuckled and said " Are you aware that is probably one of the corniest lines ever". His smile was huge, it was pure and simple like sunshine through a raindrop, I loved that.

The tree branches were stark bare, their leaves stripped off in the fall; their beauty gone. A blanket of snow lay on the ground, our feet destroying it's perfection as we tred carefully. Somehow the snow brought silence, like everything and everyone taken a breath to admire it. We climbed up our tree, for the first time George didn't sit close to me, he sat away. I didn't give it another thought, I just sat and admired the view.

"Hey George- I" I glanced to his face,His eyes screwed up in pain, his body shook.

"George, what's wrong?" I leapt to his side. His faces bubbled and morphed

"What a stupid girl." George laughed, his voice not his own. It's pitch was higher. What was happening to George? His eyes had darkened and lost their spark, his hair grew longer, thick , black and matted.

_Polyjuice Potion._

My legs raced to abandon the tree but a crooked wand was already jutting into my neck. My eyes were watering, but I didn't want to cry.

"Remember Aunty Bellatrix?" a voice hissed in my ear, her foul breath wafting over my face .

**Two Georges**

Georges POV

"Mum?" I slurred, my head seemed to heavy for my body, the room span all around me.

"Yes Dear?" I heard her reply but my eyes didn't focus, "George are you alright?" .

My knees gave way and I slumped to the floor, my vision was unclear and clouded.

"Arthur quick!"

"Whe-wher-where's An-na?" My throat was dry and my words stuttered.

"You just went outside with her George? Didn't she come back in with you?"

"Mum-Mum I did- I didn't go outside" What was Mum saying, we never went outside, I think we were going to before...

"George you've got a small bald patch on your head?"

"Yeah, I know , someone ro-round he-here ripped it out, che-cheeky gits!" I wheezed "That blo-bloody hurt"

Mum muttered something under her breath, and slammed her hand over her mouth her eyes full of tears.

"What is it Molly dear?" I heard dad's voice.

"Go and look for Anna! Someone's using polyjuice potion!".

It all made sense now. I remember...

"George, GEORGE!"

"He's knocked out, leave him for now. Anna needs us,"

_ .Crack _

When I awoke from an unpleasant dream, I was tucked in my bed. The house was deadly silent, the strangest noise since the Burrow was always buzzing. Fred wasn't in his bed, that too ,was strange. _Where was everyone?_

"Fred" I shouted, but there was no reply. As I ventured downstairs, the breakfast table was neat and tidy, not busy and cluttered. I checked the family clock, the hands were spinning leaping from one thing to another.

_Crack._

"IS ANNA HERE?" shouted Ginny.

"No. Where have you all been? I shouted back.

"Don't you remember, she's missing!"

Then it hit me, it hadn't been an unpleasant dream , it was all real.


End file.
